One Love, One Heart, One Life
by MidwinterLuck
Summary: Falling in love isn't easy. I learned that the hard way...
1. Chapter 1: Anger

_**Okay, this is my first FanFic, so bear with me. It's not all that good, but it's not like I'm absolutely terrible at writing stories.**_

_**So, enjoy!**_

_**-Midwinter Luck**_

_Chapter One: Anger_

**Kel's POV**

I had never seen Roald so upset.

After his parents had informed him of his betrothal to Princess Shinkokami of the Yamani Islands, the Crown Prince had abruptly stood up and angrily stalked out of the mess hall to his rooms.

"Dunno wha ee's so angry 'bout," drawled Neal as he stuffed his face with steak. "I eer Yamani wom'n are absolutely _gorgeous_..."

I glared at him. "You...You're...Ugh. Never mind."

"Wha?" he exclaimed.

I had already finished my supper, so I put away my tray, and started walking to Roald's room.

"Ey! Where're you goin'?" Neal yelled after me.

I ignored him. As I neared Roald's rooms, I heard a sudden crash. Alarmed, I ran the rest of the way.

I knocked urgently on his door. In the softest voice I could manage, I called his name.

**Roald's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Married?! Sure, I saw it coming, but I didn't know it'd be so soon! Disappointment flowed through my body. I'd even been hoping to convince my parents not to go through with any marriage at all! _Stupid Roald_, I thought. _Did I really expect them to just change their minds?_

I stood up, not even bothering to return my tray, and walked straight to my room.

I slammed the door shut once I was inside and seized the nearest object (a book about the history of Tortall) and used all my strength to hurl it at the wall. My hands frantically searching for something else to throw, I grabbed my desk chair and swung it down on my bed frame.

I didn't care about how much noise I was making. I was angry. I was angry at myself, I was angry at my parents, I was angry at the entire world.

As I pulled back my arm to throw my inkwell at the door, I heard a knock.

"Roald?"

_**I know, I know. Horrendously short. But I promise, they'll get better. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get 5 reviews! So, get to it!**_

_**-MidwinterLuck**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Tear Stained Face

_**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. A special thanks to the following:**_

**_-SarahE7191_**

**_-EcoEmo404_**

**_-sharingiscaring_**

**_-song of the night_**

**_-electricdust_**

**_Since my chapters are so short, I'll be posting the next chapter as well. It'll be up in a few minutes. So for now, enjoy reading this! _**

_Chapter Two_

**Roald's POV**

I lowered my arm. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to get a hold of myself. Once I had calmed down a bit, I spoke. "Come in."

The door opened. "Oh, Kel." I cleared my throat. "What brings you here?" I asked, trying my best to sound casual.

It didn't work. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gingerly.

"What's there to talk about?" I struggled to force a smile.

She narrowed her eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Roald."

I sighed. There was no fooling her. I plopped onto my bed and held my head in my hands. "You might as well sit," I told her.

I felt the bed sink a bit as she sat down next to me. There we were, sitting in silence in my room. She was the first to speak.

"It's okay," she murmured, placing her hand on my shoulder in an effort to comfort me.

I shook my head. "No, it's not!" I yelled at her.

I immediately regretted it. Kel's hazel-green eyes were filled with hurt. I looked away from her. "I'm sorry, K--"

"It's fine, Roald. I understand--"

I shook my head again. How could she possibly understand? "No. You don't."

Her hand reached over to rest on top of mine. She looked into my eyes. "Then help me understand."

So, I poured my heart out to her. Why? I have absolutely no idea. But I felt a connection to her. Stronger than any connection I had with my parents, siblings, or even Neal or Faleron.

"I can't choose for myself! I never do! It's always my parents. Not once in my life have I ever decided anything for myself!" I ranted.

And she listened intently, as I went on and on and on, until I got to the point where all I could do was cry my eyes out. And so that's what I did. I sat there, my tear-stained face buried in her shirt, as she held me and rocked back and forth, making soothing sounds as if I were a little child.

**Kel's POV**

_Oh, Roald_, I thought, as I held him in my arms. _Poor, poor Roald._

"Shh, it's going to be okay, shh..." I told him.

"Please don't leave, Kel..." His voice was muffled by my shirt. "Stay with me tonight, Kel. Please."

How could I leave him? He needed me. "Of course I'll stay with you."

And so I did. I spent the night with the Crown Prince of Tortall, as he wept into my shirt, his tears flowing non-stop.

**_Please, please, please review! Both for this chapter and the next, which will be up shortly!_**

**_-MidwinterLuck_**


	3. Chapter 3: Just For a Little Bit Longer

_**I really have nothing to say. I'm all out of witty remarks. Just pretend I said something clever.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

_Chapter Three_

**Kel's POV**

I awoke in a room that was most definitely, not mine. _Where was I?_ Realization struck me as I recalled last night's events.

Looking down at a sleeping Roald, I smiled. How peaceful he looked! _Should I wake him? _I asked myself. I decided against it. _Let him sleep_, I thought.

Trying hard not to wake him or his knight-master just next door, Lord Imrah of Legann, I slid across the sheets and was about to get up from the bed when I heard someone call my name.

"Mmmmm...Kel?" I turned to look at a sleepy-looking Roald, rubbing his eyes.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I'll be leaving now. Go back to sleep," I told him. Turning to leave, I felt him grab my arm.

"Stay with me for a bit longer. Please." His electric blue eyes were silently pleading with me, _Don't leave._

I hesitated. Should I stay? I couldn't just say no.

I nodded and lay down next to him. His arms encircled my body as he pulled me closer to him.

"Roald--" I started to protest as he hugged me tight.

He just shook his head and buried his face in my hair. Our closeness sent little surges of excitement through my body.

We stayed like that for a while, my mind screaming at my body, _No! Stop it!_

But it felt so good!

_Stop it!_ I told myself. _You're acting like a ridiculous court lady!_

"Roald," I began.

"Mmmmm?" he replied, his face still buried in my hair.

"This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this." He was betrothed. Though it was to someone I didn't know, I still felt guilty.

"I know," was all he said.

I heard someone stirring in the room next door. I looked up at him. _Oh, those gorgeous blue eyes._ I felt like I could stare in them forev--_No!_ I mentally kicked myself. "I have to go," I told him, my heart breaking at the look of disappointment on his face. Trying to cheer him up, I added, "Or else, the conservatives will start wondering why I'm in your bed, and not mine."

He smiled. "Okay, you have a point," he chuckled. He released me and I left his room, with a dazed mind and a confused heart.

**Roald's POV**

In my sleep, I felt something move beside me. Drowsily opening my eyes, I saw Kel, sitting on my bed.

"Mmmmm...Kel?" Mithros, was I tired! I rubbed my half-open eyes.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I'll be leaving now. Go back to sleep," she said.

But I was reluctant to let her go. Why? Good question. I grabbed her arm. "Stay with me for a bit longer. Please."

She nodded after a moment's hesitation. And lay back down next to me.

Then for some odd reason (and I had no idea why), I longed to have her in my arms, to hold her tight and never let go.

So, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"Roald--" she started to argue.

I shook my head, half to her and half to myself. _What in the world am I doing? _I thought. I buried my face in her hair, taking in its sweet scent. She smelled absolutely delightful!

For a while, we just stayed like that. Finally, she spoke.

"Roald," she said. Oh, how sweet it sounded, hearing her say my name!

"Mmmmm?" I responded, not lifting my head.

"This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this," she told me. Sighing inside, I knew it was true. But I just couldn't ignore the fact that I now felt something that I had never felt before...Something that felt so wonderful that it frightened me a bit.

So, I just said, "I know."

I heard the sound of my knight-master waking up next door. Silently, I swore. I had forgotten all about him.

"I have to go," she told me. But I couldn't bear to let her go. Then she added, with a sly grin, "Or else, the conservatives will start wondering why I'm in your bed, and not mine."

I couldn't help but smile. I chuckled. But it was true. Defeated, I gave in. "Okay, you have a point." I let her go. As she left the room, I sighed.

_What am I doing?_

_**I'm going to say what I always say. Review! I'll post the next 2 chapters if I get 5 reviews on this chapter and 5 reviews on the last one I posted as well. It doesn't have to be 10 different people. Someone can post a review on each one and it'll count!**_

**_Try to get others to read and review, too! That way, I can update sooner! I already have the next 2 chapters written, I'm just waiting for the reviews!_**

**_So, what are you waiting for?_**

**_-MidwinterLuck_**


	4. Chapter 4: One Swig Too Many

_**Although I asked for 5 reviews for each of the last 2 chapters I posted, I'm giving you this because you have all been such good little reviewers. Here, have a treat! Well, this is actually the treat, so I guess that didn't sound as sarcastic as it was supposed to. But thank you to the following...**_

**_-Fire Daughter_**

**_-SarahE7191 _**

**_-Kari of Mindelan (1)_**

**_-song of the knight_**

**_-sharingiscaring (1)_**

**_-Death's Wings (1)_**

**_-Stargirl844 (1)_**

**_Extra props to Fire Daughter, SarahE7191, and song of the knight for reviewing not once, but twice!_**

**_But enough of my blabbering. Let the chapter begin!_**

_Chapter Four_

**Roald's POV**

"How are you, son?" my father asked that night, as we ate in the private dining room. Kalasin was chattering away, as usual to Mother about her day. My other siblings were all fast asleep in their rooms.

I just shrugged. I didn't want to talk to him yet.

"Son, if you're still mad about the marriage, I understand. But you have your duty to the Crown, to your country--"

I cut him off. "I know, Father, I've heard it all before," I snapped at him, a little bit harshly.

"Okay, I'm just making sure you understa--"

That did it. For the first time in my life, I yelled at my father.

"Of course I understand! I understand that you're forcing me to marry some princess whose name I can't even pronounce, just so her people don't decide to attack us in the near future!"

"Roald!" my mother scolded, appalled at my (dare I say it) defiant behavior.

But I didn't want to hear it. I could still hear my father calling my name as I left the dining room and headed to the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of wine, I went straight to my room.

Hesitantly, I uncorked the bottle. I had never drank before. But, hey, there's always a first time for everything, right?

"Cheers," I muttered to myself, then lifted the bottle to my lips, taking the first of many swigs that night.

**Kel's POV**

I couldn't sleep that night. I had too much that I didn't want to think about.

So, I decided to go for a walk. _Anything to get my mind off--nope, I'm not going to think about it._ I threw on a shirt and breeches, then stepped out into the hallway. It was already midnight, so I could barely see anything.

Barely.

But I could see the silhouette of someone sitting against the wall, with something in their hand. A bottle, perhaps? I came nearer and nearer to the figure, and realized who it was.

"Roald!" I exclaimed.

"Huh? Kel, is tha you?" Roald's words were slow and slurred. He had a kind of lopsided and uncharacteristic grin on his face.

"Roald! You're drunk!"

"I know, isn't it great? Eer, 'ave some!" He thrust the bottle towards me. I shook my head. He shrugged. "Suit yerself!" He lifted the bottle to his lips to take another drink, but I snatched it away from him.

"Kel!" he whined. "Give tha back!" He reached for the almost-empty bottle and I held it away from him.

I looked at him with disgust. "Go back to your room, Roald. Go to sleep."

He shook his head stubbornly. I turned the handle of his door. It wouldn't open.

"Give me the key, Roald!"

"Don't 'ave it..." he drawled. Great. The Crown Prince of Tortall was drunk, and locked out of his own room.

Sighing, I took one of his arms, draped it over my shoulders, and walked him to my room. Once inside, he got that stupid grin on his face again.

"Whoa, don'tcha think we're movin' kinda fast, Kel? But, 'ey, wha-ever you want, love!" He tried to kiss me and I pushed him away, onto the bed. "Slow down, dearie, yer gonna give me a heart attack!" He laughed hysterically.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Go to sleep, Roald. Before I cuff you over the head."

"Aye-aye, ma'am!" He saluted me...And passed out.

Shaking my head and silently laughing to myself, I pulled the covers over him. I kissed his forehead. _Goodnight, my Prince_, I thought.

I climbed into the bed and lay down next to him. _My hopeless, hopeless Prince._

**_Heartbreakingly short. You may now proceed to throw random objects at my head._**

**_But please, please, please review! The next chapter will be up soon, as promised._**

**_-MidwinterLuck_**


	5. Chapter 5: Jumping to Conclusions

_**So, here's my next chapter. Nothing too exciting, just following up Roald's night of...Erm, "tomfoolery"...I really couldn't find another way to describe it. Shame on you, Roald...(But we still love you! Mwah!)**_

**_Now...Enjoy._**

_Chapter Five_

**Roald's POV**

I woke up, my mind a bit fuzzy and my head feeling as if someone had taken a warhammer to it.

"Ugh," I groaned. Propping myself up on my elbow, I surveyed my surroundings. The room I was in looked awfully familiar...

A couple of birds (which I realized were sparrows) flew into my face. I waved them away and for the first time, noticed a small dog at the foot of the bed, wagging his crooked tail.

Realization dawned on me. I lay back down. I swore under my breath. Wild thoughts entered my head. _What in Mithros' name did I do?_

As I lay back down, I heard a crinkling sound. Startled by the sudden noise, I bolted straight back up. Turning around, I looked behind me to see where it had come from. I saw a small portion of a piece of paper underneath the pillow. I lifted the pillow up to reveal a note, written for me from Kel.

It read:

_Salma gave me an extra key to your room. It's on the bookshelf. _

_I'm at the practice courts if you need me._

_Kel_

I stared at the note, puzzled. Why would I need an extra key?

Nevertheless, I took it and instead of walking down to my room, headed for the practice courts. It was late morning. I knew that Kel liked to wake up at dawn on her days off and stay at the practice courts till lunchtime, bringing a self-made meal with her, so I knew she'd still be there.

As I approached her, I grinned at the sight of her, biting her lip in concentration as she handled her glaive with deadly speed, yet at the same time, looking as graceful as a dancer. She paused, panting a little, kneeling and placing her glaive on the ground beside her.

I clapped, awed by the performance. Not aware that she had an audience, she turned her head sharply in my direction. She smirked when she saw me.

"Have a good rest, my Prince? I hope your head doesn't hurt too bad," she said, her eyes filled with amusement. "I hope you've learned your lesson."

"And what lesson would that be?" I asked her, still confused.

"You mean you don't remember?" She chuckled to herself, shaking her head. Now, I was afraid. What had happened? "Your Highness, you really shouldn't be drinking. It's bad for the health, you know."

"Oh..." I blushed furiously, recalling everything that had happened. Getting locked out of my own room, Kel showing up, and what I had said to her. "Listen--" I started.

"You don't have to apologize, Roald," she interrupted, her eyes now filled with sympathy.

I shook my head. "Mithros, Kel, what would I do without you?" I asked. What _would_ I do without her?

She rolled her eyes at me. The bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. "Come on, let's get something to eat." I nodded.

We started walking towards the mess hall. She grabbed my arm and frowned. "You should change your clothes. People will be wondering why you're wearing the same ones as yesterday."

I ran to my room to change, leaving Kel standing in the middle of the courtyard. "I'll catch up with you later!" I called to her, not wanting her to be late.

"Okay!" she yelled back. I gave her a little wave and disappeared into the palace.

**Kel's POV**

I sighed, watching his back as he entered the palace. I resumed my walk to the mess hall.

_Why?!_

Why was this happening? The only explanation I could find was that the gods were punishing me. Or that they just liked to toy with people's lives.

Why did it have to be now? When I was so close to earning my shield?

Why Roald? Of all the people to fall for, why did it _have_ to be the Crown Prince of Tortall?

_Why me?_

**_Haha, I just recalled a conversation I had with my best friend Mariah, having to do with being punished (as Kel seems to feel is happening to her right now). This was back when I only had 1 chapter up. I was complaining to her about how I had reached 4 reviews, but my reviewers must hate me (you can't tell, but I'm shooting a meaningful glare at the computer screen at this moment) because they were making me suffer, seeing as I only needed 1 more review. Just 1 more. And I told her (and I intend to copyright this as soon as I figure out exactly how to copyright)..._**

**_"I'm being punished because I'm so good-looking!"_**

**_So, there. Your AlissaMoment of the Day._**

**_Now, I won't be updating until my total reviews (as in all the chapter reviews put together) reaches 26. Yep, 26. No, it's not a joke._**

**_Get to it!_**

**_-MidwinterLuck_**


End file.
